Hair - Gruvia Week 2015
by BronBoop
Summary: Gray's all hot and bothered by a certain water mage's new hairstyle.


AN: This is for the 2015 Gruvia week. Yes, I know I'm late. But that doesn't mean I won't try to get all the prompts! **WARNING: RATED M!**

* * *

**Hair**

There was just something about Juvia today that Gray couldn't place. She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary. In fact, she still insists on wearing her usual blue dress with the thigh-high slit. She wasn't acting strange either, as she would always just sit right beside him whenever they would hang out at the guild. Unlike before they were dating, Juvia was now just a tad more subtle about her affections, settling for holding hands instead of attempting attack hugs on Gray.

But as soon as she came closer, that was when Gray noticed what was different. It was her hair.

While she used to let her hair hang loose or style it with that huge curl at the bottom, today she was wearing her hair in a loose, messy bun that bared her ears and the back of her neck. Wavy blue tendrils framed her delicate face, and a few loose curls gently caressed her neck whenever she moved.

"Gray-sama?" She said, blinking up at him innocently from her place by his side.

_Ah, shit. _He hadn't noticed that he was staring. "Uhhh…" He started.

"Is something wrong, Gray-sama?" She inquired, concerned that he looked slightly discomfited.

In all honesty, Gray couldn't seem to form any coherent words, as he found himself being inexplicably aroused by the way Juvia looked with this sensual new hairstyle. It kind of reminded him of the way her hair would look right after they'd just finished having some fun between the sheets.

"Tsch. Count on the ice princess here to ignore me just as I was getting to the exciting part of my story!" Natsu but in from across the table.

_UGH. This dumbass just had to completely erase the mood I was getting myself into!_

"Shut it, flame-brain, I've heard you yapping about your boring-ass mission for over an hour and you still haven't gotten to your point." Gray said coolly, as he crossed his arms, hoping his face betrayed to trace of his earlier arousal.

"What did you say, popsicle pants? You wanna go? HUH? YOU WANNA GO?!" Natsu stood up and banged his fist on the table, starling Juvia, Lucy and Happy who were, as always, spectators to yet another ensuing fight between the two volatile guild members.

"Yeah, I wanna go! Come at me, pinky!"

"OY!" Came a booming voice from the doorway. It was Erza, and she definitely wasn't looking pleased. "If either of you make a mess, I'll dunk both of you in one of Cana's barrels and light you on fire."

Gray was about to retort that that particular punishment wouldn't be fair, since it wouldn't even make Natsu flinch.

"Gray-sama. Please calm down before Erza gets even angrier." Juvia said gently as she laid a hand on his forearm.

Gray's attention turned back to Juvia and the way her hair left her neck bare for him to gawk at. He suddenly had this urge to run his tongue over the shell of her ear. It was one of those moves that made her melt whenever they were getting intimate.

"Uhhh… Yeah." Gray replied. From across the table, he could hear Natsu muttering curses at him as Lucy turned an apologetic face towards Erza.

_Man, a fight with Natsu would have made for some distraction from the dirty thoughts running through my head! Hmmm… Is it just me or is it getting really, really steamy in here? It's probably just me. Or maybe it's Juvia. Damn it, she's not even doing anything and she's already got me all hot and bothered. All these mental images… Shit!_

He could imagine his little water mage basking in her naked glory in the middle of his bed, and all the naughty things he'd do to her that would make her squirm and scream until the only thing she can remember is his name and how good it feels to have him inside her.

And then there's the thing with her hair. It's the perfect style that would give him easy access to her neck, so he can suck on her pulse as he pounds into her again and again and again and—

"Oy, ice princess. You've got your mouth hanging open like an idiot."

_Stupid flame brain and his big mouth interrupting his thoughts again._

"Is Gray-sama feeling okay? Perhaps it's a fever?" Juvia placed a hand over his forehead, and her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils.

_I can't take this anymore!_

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her wrist, leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Go back to the apartment, take off all your clothes and wait for me. Keep your hair like that. As soon as I get there, I'll tear you apart."

* * *

**AN: **Reviews are very, very, very welcome, as they're the driving force behind all these fics!


End file.
